The Original Wife
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: Isabella was dying at 22 when Mikael found her and turned her stating she was part of a prophecy, what happens when he calls her to Mystic Falls? What if Mikael wasn't so dead and helping Esther? When Bella gets sent back to when the original family was still human what will happen? AU/ Season 3
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

* * *

Elena POV:

The original family had been reunited for less than a week when Elena Gilbert got an invitation to the Mikealson ball. There was a note from Esther on the back of it which made her curious, why would the original witch want to talk to her? She had tried to kill Elena not even a few months before. Damon and Stefan had forbidden her not to go but Elena being Elena was determined to find out why Esther wanted to talk to her.

About an hour later there was another ring on the doorbell. When Elena answered there was a large box on in front of the door, curious she picked it up and saw under the giant blue bow was a card. She took the box up to her room before opening taking the card from under the bow. It had her name written in elegant script. She opened the card and read it:

_"Ms. Gilbert,_

_Every story has another side to it, if you want the original family's you should heed Esther invitation to meet her. Meet me on the balcony at 9; you need to know what you're getting into. I'll take you to her when it's safe, I'll be the one in red. Come alone and don't try crossing me, call this present good faith._

_-I"_

Elena blinked before untying the bow and ribbons, she opened the box. She gasped, inside was a beautiful navy dress with beige tints in the skirts of it. The top was tight and an inky navy color with a matching belt around the waist. It was the prettiest dress Elena had ever seen, if this was a peace offering Elena hopped the beauty of the dress was a good omen.

Later Elena left for the ball at 8:30; it would give her enough time to get there but not enough for the Salvatores to stop her if they saw her. Elena had just walked in when both Salvatores were on either side of her, before they could say anything though Elijah's voice boomed throughout the room. "Can I have everyone's attention please; you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz; if everyone would find a partner please join us in the ballroom" perfect I could sneak away to meet the person who gave me my dress. Damon stopped me before I could and held out a hand "Shall we?" he asked smirking, "It'd be rude not to" I said grumbling.

He led me to the ballroom as _give me love_ started to play. When we switched partners I ended up with Stefan as my new partner. "I need your help" I told him as we danced he raised an eyebrow "I need to talk to Esther and Damon won't let me, can you distract him?" I asked him, he looked thoughtful for a second before agreeing, after the dance ended I went over to Damon and lead him upstairs to the room Stefan was in. As soon as he was in the room Stefan snapped his neck, I gasped and looked at Stefan "Was that necessary?" I asked. "If you want to talk to Esther alone then yes, now go he won't be down long" Stefan said. I nodded and looked at the clock quickly before existing; it was 9:02 damnit I was late.

When I got out to the balcony a woman in red had her back to me, this had to be her. I cleared my throat and she turned around smiling slightly she swirled her drink "Elena Gilbert, the dress looks lovely on you my dear" she said. "Thank you, it is quite beautiful, you look gorgeous by the way" I said. "My name is Bella, now down to business, come" she said motioning for me to follow her; she led me inside and down a corridor. She led me into a room and lit a bundle of sage, she looked at me smirking "Old witch trick I picked up, get for deterring unwanted ears" I nodded.

She cleared her throat "First Esther will ask for your blood, just a drop, she need it for the spell she's going to do. It'll be a powerful one, but she won't decide until the last minute which out of two she'll cast. One might, and I stress might, save her family and the other... Let's just say it won't end well for them" Bella said downing the rest of her drink. "Let's go, I want to talk to her" I said, she nodded and opened the door. She led me into another room but this one was occupied.

Esther was waving burning sage around, she looked at us as we entered, "Bella, Elena glad to see you came" she said nodding to each of us. "I did as asked, now where is he? He said he'd be here" Bella said with a frown looking around, "Don't fret child, I said I'd come and I did" a voice that was vaguely familiar said as a man stepped out from behind study door. I gasped and my eyes widened "Mikael? How? You- white oak- I don't understand" I said stammering.

I watched as Bella rushed over to hug him "You're alright! Thank you Esther!" she said moving to hug Esther who patted her back with a soft smile. Esther turned to me "He's here because of me" she said.

* * *

So let me know what you think, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

* * *

Bella POV:

Elena looked at me and back to Esther confused "Let me explain, after I was awoken I brought back my husband. I need his help, and Bella's. He sired Bella and she refused to help until I brought him back" Esther said. Elena looked at Mikael "I thought you hated what you where, why would you turn someone?" Elena asked curious. He looked thoughtful "I don't hate being a vampire but I do hate the monster that my family has become. As for Bella she was needed for a prophecy foretold long before her birth. When I found her she was half dead and couldn't be healed" he said.

I looked at Elena "It was 1668 and I was 22, the yellow fever had just broken out and I was one of the first to check it, my mother was a witch who worked for Mikael and he happened to be see me on my deathbed. My mother had begged him to turn me, so I would be safe and he did. The prophecy was about a witch turning her back on nature and only another mother witch desperate enough to make the same choice could bore the daughter to create the balance again. Mikael knew it was me after I completed the change and still had my powers" I told her.

"So you're a hybrid?" Elena asked me, I nodded "I'm a vampire but also still a witch" Esther cleared her throat "We don't have much time, the toast will start soon" she said, she held her hand out for Elena's "I just need a drop of blood" she said. Elena nodded and placed her hand in Esther's, Esther pricked her finger and held it over a goblet of water. Esther started chanting in Latin and Mikael moved to hug me. I hugged him back "Be careful, my daughter" he said releasing me; I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat.

Esther held her hand out to me and I took it and started chanting with her. When we were done she handed me the goblet and I drank it before I felt like I was being sucked backwards. After a few seconds I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked around and smiled, it had to have worked as a medieval looking Esther and Mikael stood a few feet away looking at me. Mikael over the years taught me in native language which I was thankful for "Hello, did your future self warn you of my arrival?" I asked Esther as I stood up brushing off my dress.

She nodded "Yes the spirits told me, Isabella?" she asked "That's me" I said smiling, she held out a dress for me "They said you would need this as well" she said handing it to me. "Thank you, did they tell you if I would be human again?" I asked her. "Yes as my family is still human so are you" she said. I nodded and looked at Mikael grinning "It's so odd to see you as a long haired human" I mused tilting my head slightly.

His brows furrowed, eyes narrowing slightly "What do you mean?" he asked, "Well in my time you're defiantly not human and as I recall in the 1960's you almost had a fit because of all the men having long hair called them heathens" I said giggling. "Well were they?" he asked "Most of them, yes. Oh by the way, you're the one who turned me, in 1668. You saved me, thank you for that" I said smiling warmly. He nodded and I turned back to Esther "You're children, they mustn't know about where I'm from" I said.

"Of course, you'll be staying with us, you'll be staying with our daughter Rebekah" she said. After that Mikael left so I could change and Esther helped me figure out how to get it on. "Women never wear their hair down, it's improper, you must keep it braided. Here let me" she said moving behind me to braid my waist length black hair. "Thank you, Esther" I said quietly, no one had did this for me since my mother. She had died a few weeks after I was turned, she too got the yellow fever but she wanted to join my father. She said she knew Mikael would keep me safe and she could let go with no regrets. Mikael had been a great mentor and father figure but he wasn't good with emotions, I couldn't ask him about what herds worked best with which spells or what I should wearing to a ball.

When she finished she tied it with a blue ribbon and patted my shoulder "Thank you for agreeing to this. I didn't tell Mikael this but I know what you had to give up to come here, so thank you" she said. "Mikael asked me to, after everything he's done for me I would gladly agree to help him regain his family" I told her.

We walked to her family's hut that was on the edge of the village, to the side a man was chopping word. Even though he was bent over you could tell he was tall, he had shoulder length brown hair. He looked up as we approached and I gasped quietly, his eyes were a pretty hazel color. He was handsome, very much so in fact, when he stood up straight he was at least 6'4. He had a muscular build; then again if your survival required manual labor and hunting you'd probably be very muscular as well.

"Isabella this is my second eldest Finn, my other sons are hunting and my daughter should be picking vegetables" Esther said, Finn walked over and smiled at me before turning to Esther "Father left a few minutes ago to check up with the others, though they should be back soon" Esther nodded "Can you show Isabella around the village please? I need to talk to Ayanna" she said, he nodded "Of course mother, hello" he said turning to me as Esther walked to the hut next to her's. "Hello" I said looking up at him, with him standing in front of me it was easy to see that he completely towered over my own 5'3. "So you're my mother's new witch?" he asked, "Yes I am, she needs help with a particular spell" I say looking at him.

He held out his arm for me "Shall we go see the village then?" he asked with a handsome smile, I smiled back and linked my arm through his. He showed me the market and the falls as well as the pastures where wild horses were roaming around. I gasped and let go of his arm to move forward a few steps memorized, Finn came to stand next to me "So you like horses" he stated. I looked at him for a second before letting my eyes slide back to the horses a soft smile tugging at my lips "Yes, they're beautiful, and free. What about you, do you like horses?" I asked looking at him "Yes I normally spend my free time riding my horse Vild" he said. "Wild" I whispered and he smiled down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

So I realized I never gave the ages for anyone besides Bella, anyway here they are:

Bella- 22

Finn- 24

Elijah- 25

Klaus- 21

Kol-19

Rebekah- 18

Henrik- 14

* * *

Bella POV:

We walked back to his hut and the rest of his family was there, I let go of Finn's arm and looked at Esther but she just smiled "Isabella these are the rest of my children, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik" she said. I blinked Henrik was still alive, I had to save him, he couldn't die this time. I smiled at them "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you" I said, Rebekah smiled at me "Hello Isabella" she said. After introductions we all went inside and I helped Rebekah and Esther with dinner.

As we ate everyone asked me questions about my life, I felt bad lying to them especially Finn who was so sweet. After we finished eating I helped the women clean up before following Rebekah to her room, there were two beds in the room with a chest at the foot of both. "There are clothes in your chest, mother and I made them" she said. "Thank you" I told her smiling, she bit her lip "I was wondering if you would like to talk sometime, there aren't many girls my age in the village and it can be lonely with only my brothers" she said looking down. "I'd like that, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends" I say smiling. She smiled as well before we both went to bed.

The next morning I helped Esther and Rebekah with breakfast before going with Rebekah down to the falls to clean the laundry. "What do your brothers do? Roll in mud all day?" I asked after the 3rd shirt I washed, she laughed "They are messy and sometimes I think they do it on purpose knowing they won't have to wash their clothes themselves" Rebekah said rolling her eyes playfully. We spent the rest of the morning getting the mud out of all the clothes before we hung them up outside of the hut. Today Elijah was the one chopping wood, I was a little disappointed not seeing Finn but mentally scolded myself for thinking that. I was here to save Mikael's family not lust after his son, though said son was very lust worthy.

By midafternoon Rebekah and I finished all of the chores so we went for a walk before we reached a clearing not far from the village. Rebekah picked flowers as we talked while I practiced my magic. Probably an hour later Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik walked into the clearing with swords. When they say us they paused for a second and I immediately stop doing magic, it was dangerous to do magic when I was growing up and the idea of not doing magic in front of men stuck. Women normally didn't care because they saw the positive side to it but men burned witches at the stake. The only men to ever see me do magic were warlocks and Mikael.

I looked at them wearily waiting for their reaction to my magic, Elijah seemed to understand and smiled at me reassuringly "It's ok to practice your magic, we're used to it. Mother does it all the time, even Rebekah tries sometimes" he said, I gave him a tight smile and nodded. I looked at Rebekah who had sat down and she patted the ground next to her "Come on Isa, its fun watching them spar" she said. I sat down next to her and watched as Finn and Elijah started sparing, the other sat next to Rebekah and I.

After Finn knocked Elijah's sword from his hand they sat down and Niklaus and Kol took their turn. Finn sat next to me and smiled down at me, "You're really good" I told him, he cheeks turned slightly pink "Thank you, so what were you doing before we got here?" he asked. I ducked my head and looked at the ground "I was conjuring more wolfsbane" I said. "Why did you stop then?" he asked, I sighed and looked at him "Where I come from witches don't practice magic openly, in front of other women maybe but... the men burned women they thought were witches" I said. His eyebrows furrowed "Why? Witches are servants to nature, they create balance in villages" he said confused, I smiled sadly at him "If only others saw us the way you did" I looked back to Niklaus and Kol who were still sparing.

As they sun started to set we headed back to the hut and Rebekah wrapped her arm around mine as the men walked slightly ahead of us "So you seem taken, almost as much as Finn is" she whispered in my ear giggling. My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed "I-I don't know what you mean and no he isn't, he's just nice" I whispered back. She smirked "I know my brother, trust me, he fancies you" she said before spiking inside the hut.

* * *

So do you think this is too fast or not? Let me know what you think, next chapter we'll see what's happening in Mystic Falls...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

* * *

Elena POV:

After Esther cast the spell I looked at her and Mikael "What did you do?" I asked curious, Esther smiled at me "I sent her back to when my family was human; she's there to save them from themselves that was always her part in the prophecy. Though she doesn't know the full extent to it" Esther said, my eyebrows furrowed "What do you mean?" I asked her. Mikael was the one to answer "She only knows the first part of it, the rest she needs to figure out by herself if it's to work. Bella you see is to become a daughter, sister and wife to my family. If she does she'll be able to save them" he said. I blinked "Wife? To who?" I asked her, she just smiled, "You'll see" she said before leading me downstairs for the toast. When it was over I left before Stefan or Damon could find me. As soon as I got home I went upstairs and changed before going to bed tired from the past few hours.

The next morning as I was eating breakfast there was a knock on the door, when I opened it I saw Elijah standing there. "Um, hello Elijah, can I help you, would you like to come in?" I asked knowing he already had access anyway. He shook his head "No thank you, I was wondering if you take a walk with me actually" he said. My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded "Sure, let me get a jacket" I said before I went upstairs and grabbed my jacket and purse before going downstairs. Elijah led me to his car and we didn't talk on the drive when we got to the edge of town he stopped, we walked on a trail for a few minutes as Elijah told me about his family.

"Not many people know but my brother was married when we were human, they spent almost 600 years together before she just... disappeared. We all assumed she was dead, yet last night I saw her, talking to you. She led you to my mother's room, why?" he asked looking at me. I gulped how did he know that, Esther said not to tell anyone so I said the first thing I could think of. "You're mother just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed and I don't know who the woman was, we were just headed in the same direction" I said. His eyes narrowed "I don't like liars Elena, why were you with Isa? Better yet how is she alive?" he asked taking a step closer to me. I took a step back before answering "I don't _know_! She sent me a dress and told me to meet her on the balcony; she took me to talk to your mother. They did a spell or something then she was gone, she vanished into thin air" I said looking at him.

He looked at me for a second "I loved her you know, as a sister of course. We all loved Isa, my parents as another daughter, my siblings and I gained a sister, and Finn a wife. When he lost her... He was worse than Klaus. After a few decades Mikael daggered him, none of understood why he only daggered him but I guess now I know. She's not dead" he said thoughtfully. I blinked slightly shocked, Finn. She was Finn's wife, even if she didn't know it yet. "Elijah" I said gulping "She doesn't know you, or him. She only knows Mikael; he turned her in 1668" I said slowly as to not anger him.

His eyes snapped to mine "Then mother sent her to when we were human" he said quietly before grasping my arm and speeding off. We stopped in front of the old witch house and he let go of me and took out his phone "Rebekah, get the family to the witch house. Now" he said before hanging up. He looked at me "I think you need to know the full story and Finn should know his wife might not be dead" he said. Soon the rest of his family came into view, this should be good...


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

So not happy about last night's episode, where was Klaus?! And poor Jeremy :'(

* * *

Bella POV:

I had been here for 3 weeks and had easily fallen into a pattern with the Mikaelson family. I would help Esther and Rebekah cook and with chores, afterwards Rebekah and I would go for a walk and find a place to sit and talk. Normally I would then end up going to the clearing to practice my magic and Finn would end up joining me. After the first few times I became comfortable using magic around him. He would sit and watch me while carving something out of wood.

It was easy being near Finn yet I had begun to find it testing, he was sweet and kind with a great sense of humor. Also unlike the men from my own time he saw me as an equal, modern men of course saw me as an equal but they had long since lost the morals that Finn possessed. Whenever we were together he made me laugh at silly things he did. I had to resist the urge to kiss him almost constantly, especially when I did a new spell correctly and I'd look at Finn who only smiled happily, he accepted me.

He was my best friend besides Rebekah of course. Yesterday though we were walking through the markets together when a man in his early 20s came over to me as I was buying sage. He was handsome true, but not as handsome as Finn, he wouldn't leave me be as I moved to the next stall and soon Finn came back over glaring at the man. He had kissed my hand before linking our fingers together; I had to fight back a smile as he held my hand. He didn't let go of it until we were back at the hut either which of course caused Rebekah to smirk at me and raise an eyebrow.

Before he left again to find his brothers he kissed my cheek which caused them to flame, not that he noticed as he left as quickly as he could. Rebekah had made me replay the whole event to her as she squealed happily, I had to admit in the past week Finn had been more than friendly towards me not that I was any better when it came to him. I sighed and scrubbed the shirt in my hands harder, tonight we would all be in the caves as the wolves transformed.

Later as the sun started to set everyone made their way into the caves, Bella made sure that Henrik was in her line of sight the entire time as they walked. Beside her was Finn who like usual had her wrapped around his. As I saw Henrik try to slowly leave the group I called him over "Henrik!" I yelled and he came over, I smiled at him "I was wondering if you would tell me story about Finn" I said still smiling, I saw in the corner of my eye Finn look at me slightly confused. Henrik on the other hand seemed oblivious to the tightness in I had leaked into my voice, he launched into a story about Finn and Kol sparring.

When we finally got to the caves I saw Mikael looking around when our eyes meet his held a question to them, I barely nodded. Henrik would be safe for now, as Henrik reached the end to his story Mikael came over "Henrik why don't you help me find the others" he said before dragging Henrik away. Now that Henrik was in his father's care I relaxed slightly. Finn noticed because the next second he caught my chin and lifted it with his thumb and index finger. He raised an eyebrow at me "What was that about Isa?" he asked me softly, I looked at him innocently "What do you mean Finn?" I asked feigning oblivion.

Being as old as I had taught me how to lie very well. Though it caused my insides to twist as I looked at Finn, his eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned before leaning down to whisper in my ear "You're a good lair Isa but you can't lie to me darling" my breath hitched for more than one reason but only one was anything close to fear, I only feared he'd find out the truth and hate me though. The second was his closeness, I could feel his heat radiating through both of our clothing. If only we were alone and if only he'd kiss me.

I've always been grateful to Esther but in that moment I don't think I've ever been that much so, "Isabella, come I need help with some protection spells" Esther said from behind Finn. I let out a breath I was entirely sure I had been holding as Finn let go of me but not before giving me one final look that promised this wasn't over. I guess Esther couldn't save me from everything.

* * *

So things are heating up between Bella and Finn, how much longer till the tention boils over?


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

* * *

Bella POV:

I spent the next week avoiding being alone with Finn, whenever he tried to corner me I sent Esther a shock to get her attention. I hadn't left her side expect to do chores with Rebekah, Esther knew why I was avoiding Finn and had become my appliance by always needing 'help' with spells when Finn tried talking to me alone. When Rebekah confronted me about it I finally snapped and told her the real reason. She had been shocked but vowed to help me protect not only Henrik but her family's fate. I was glad that I could finally talk to someone about everything; Rebekah asked a few questions about the future but never anything major that I wouldn't be able to answer which I was grateful for.

It was on the 8th day that Finn finally cornered me with no way to get out of talking. Rebekah had gone to help Esther at the market and I was at the falls cleaning clothes when I felt someone behind me. I looked to see Finn with his arms crossed, I sighed before standing up brushing my dress off "Hello Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked already knowing the reason. He looked down at me "I told you, you can't lie to me darling. Now I want the truth, you've avoided me long enough" he said taking a step towards me. I refused to let him win and stood my ground raising my chin defiantly "I already told you I don't know what you mean" I said going to turn back to the clothes.

Finn had other plans though as he caught my wrist and stopped me he placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes "And I already told _you_ I know you're lying" he whispered as he leaned down. I hadn't realized how close we were until that moment "Prove it" I whispered back as I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment both holding a challenge before cupped my cheek and slowly leaned down. my lips slide shut as I felt his breath against my lips, his barely touching mine he whispered again but this time it was a question "Let me court you?" I gasped slightly "Yes" I breathed out before he crashed his lips down onto mine.

I stayed that way for a while, kissing, before we had to pull away for oxygen leaving us both panting. Finn smiled down at me and stroked my cheek and I smiled back at him before turning my head to kiss his palm. We walked back together as the sun started to set hand in hand both wearing a smile. As I helped Esther and Rebekah with dinner Finn and I kept sending each other glances and smiling when we noticed the other already looking. Finally Rebekah had enough and sighed loudly "Would you two stop already, you act like you learned some big secret, let's face it, you didn't. Everyone, even Henrik knew you two fancied each other" she said setting the food on the table. I blinked shocked, everyone knew? Well then.

The rest of dinner was spent with the family teasing us for being so obvious to the other's attention. When it was finally time for bed Finn kissed my cheek as the family watched causing my cheeks to flame with color, Esther shock her head smiling softly before telling everyone to go to sleep. Rebekah and I went to our room and she gushed about how Finn and I were "the perfect couple" and how we "would have the sweetest courting in the village". When we finally went to sleep I couldn't quite get the smile off my face thinking about how the day progressed then I thought about what started it and the smile slide away. Finn wanted to know why I was avoiding and I knew he wouldn't stop until he knew the truth, today had just slowed him down. With that thought I turned over and prayed he'd forget though I already knew it was a lost hope.

* * *

So... what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least...

Also don't own the following lyrics, though I love the song and band in general...

**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

* * *

The next few months pasted quickly and true to his word Finn hadn't forgotten the day in the caves. He continued to try to find out what I was hiding from him, thankfully I had been able to distract him. Esther had almost completed her spell and would be casting it right before next month's full moon. Rebekah and Esther had gone to the market earlier to pick some things up before tonight's own full moon so I went down to the river to do the laundry by myself. I was just grateful to be away from Finn for a while, as much as I loved him I found myself wishing he didn't know me so well. I was always edgy near the full moon and Finn could always tell no matter what I said.

I was just finished hanging the clothes up and decided to take a bath. The water was warm from the sun; I started singing as it had always calmed me when my mother sang to me as a child. I gasped as I spun back around, quickly covering myself, Finn was there. His eyes looking anywhere but at me, always such a gentleman I thought. "What- What are you doing here Finn?" I asked moving to gather my clothes as he turned his back to me.

"I came to find you, Mother wants to leave earlier today for the caves" he explained. I sighed "You can turn around now" I said beginning to braid my hair which now fell to my hips. "Don't, leave it while we're here" Finn said stopping my hands. I bit my lip but let my hands fall back to my sides. Finn looked at me head slightly tilted "You have a beautiful voice darling, may I ask what you were singing?" he asked, I looked up into his pretty hazel eyes "Just an old song I like" I replied.

It was partially true, it was a song I liked and with enough twisted logic it could be considered old. He looked thoughtful for a moment "Will you sing it for me then?" he asked stroking my cheek. I nodded slightly and began to sing from the beginning again.

**I'm going away for a while**

**But I'll be back, don't try and follow me**

**'Cause I'll return as soon as possible**

**See, I'm trying to find my place**

**But it might not be here where I feel safe**

**We all learn to make mistakes**

**And run from them, from them**

**With no direction**

**We'll run from them, from them**

**With no conviction**

**'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts**

**Traveling endlessly**

**Don't need no roads**

**In fact they follow me**

**And we just go in circles**

**But now I'm told that this life**

**And pain is just a simple compromise**

**So we can get what we want out of it**

**Would someone care to classify**

**A broken heart and twisted minds **

**So I can find someone to rely on**

**And run to them, to them**

**Full speed ahead**

**Oh, you are not useless**

**We are just misguided ghosts**

**Traveling endlessly**

**The ones we trusted the most**

**Pushed us far away**

**And there's no one road**

**We should not be the same**

**But I'm just a ghost**

**And still they echo me**

**They echo me in circles**

As I finished singing I kept my eyes locked with Finn's and he continued to stroke my cheek. He kissed me when I finished. I smiled up at him "I love you Isa, always and forever" he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "I love you as well Finn, always and forever" I said using his family's vow as he did. I knew what always and forever meant to the Mikealsons and I was prepared to keep the vow to Finn, I would love him for forever which would soon mean longer than he now knew. "Marry me Isa, be my wife, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy the rest of our lives" he promised looking at me with love shining in his eyes.

I smiled and brought his mouth back down onto mine and kissed him with all the love I held "Yes! Of course I'll be your wife Finn, it would be an honor!" I giggled out happily after I broke the kiss. He smiled brightly and picked me up spinning me around "Thank you Isa, my love" he said setting me back on the ground. We walked back hand in hand to the hut where the family congratulated us before we all departed for the cave. Amidst my happiness though I had a sinking feeling that refused to be completely ignored, something wouldn't be the same after tonight.

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been having some health problems and was in the hospitable but hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now


End file.
